Cat and Mouse A Shizaya fanfic
by xInsanelySanex
Summary: A typical chase involving Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara turns into something more. Well, what if it turns into something else? Please read and review.


Typical

~Shizaya~

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of the characters affiliated. **WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! LEMON!**

Here they are again. Izaya running, dodging vending machines, street signs and the like, Shizuo constantly on his tail, screaming and cursing and threatening to kill him. Their typical game of cat and mouse. There were many spectators for the occasion, but they knew better than to get involved with one of Shizuo's fights. Izaya glanced back at Shizuo, gave him a traditional Izaya grin, and sped off into an alleyway. Shizuo approached the alleyway but found no sight of Izaya.

"Damn him!" Shizuo cursed loudly, throwing his cigarette on the ground and punching a nearby wall. He glanced around again to make sure Izaya wasn't messing with him, then let out a heavy sigh and started on his way back home. While walking, he found a letter taped to a wall that said _For Shizu-chan! Please Read! _. He sneered, knowing only one person who called him by that name. He nearly threw it away, but his curiosity just got the better of him and he opened it, reading.

'_Dear Shizu-chan, _

_Oh how I love our games of Cat-and-mouse where you threaten to kill me and chase me around. I love the attention you give me. Let's face it though; you're never going to catch me. We've had this battle so many times and you have yet to kill me. You've had plenty of opportunities, but you haven't killed me. So I don't think you will. You know what they say, "actions speak louder than words" and your actions of not killing me say a lot. You're probably fuming right now, but don't fret. I won't leave Ikebukuro and end our little chase. You'll always have me for when you're bored. Just like you will always be my plaything, you're my favorite toy of the bunch Shizu-chan. _

_Love, _

_Izaya'_

Shizuo nearly ripped the paper after finishing the letter, hardly able to believe the audacity of Izaya, but then again, what else should he expect? Izaya had no emotion, no real ability to feel anything other than amusement. He sighed and tossed the letter in a nearby trashcan, continuing on his walk home. When he reached his apartment, he found another note taped to his door. He glanced at it suspiciously, and took it down, reading over it carefully.

'_Shizu-Chan, _

_It hurt my feelings that you just threw my first letter away like that! After I worked so hard on it and put my feelings into it! Yes, Shizu-Chan I do have feelings. You're so silly Shizuo, that's probably why you're my favorite. Anyway, more to the point, I'M BORED SHIZU-CHAN! Come entertain me~. I really don't care how, but just entertain me! I just love all the attention you give me when you're threatening to kill me and rip out my intestines and such. You never cease to amuse me, Shizu-chan. Seriously though, come entertain me. I'll be waiting. _

_Love, _

_Izaya' _

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the odd letter.

"The hell does he mean 'entertain' him?" he asks himself, unlocking his apartment door and walking inside. He dropped his vest off on the sofa and walked into his bedroom where he found a very smiley Izaya looking through some of his books.

"Izaya? What the FUCK are you doing here? Get out of my apartment!" Shizuo yells loudly, growling. Izaya looked up at him and gave him a large Izaya grin.

"Ah there you are Shizu-Chan. I was wondering when you were coming home. I just got so bored that I couldn't help but seek the pleasure of your company" Izaya says, smiling more, almost like a child. Shizuo continued growling and found a random blunt instrument and threw it at him, Izaya easily dodging.

"Shizu-chan when are you going to learn that you just can't beat me?" Izaya asks lazily laying back on Shizuo's bed.

"Get your god damn flea germs off my bed!" Shizuo yells angrily, running and tackling Izaya, who grunted in surprise and somewhat pain.

"That huuuuuuuurt Shizu-chan!" Izaya whines, trying to rub his torso where Shizuo had tackled him but was blocked by Shizuo who was pinning him down and glaring at him. Izaya looked Shizuo straight in the eyes.

"As previously stated, you have the opportunity to kill me…so kill me. Do it now" Izaya says, testing Shizuo. Shizuo glared and kneed him in the stomach, causing Izaya to let out a grunt of pain and nearly keel.

"You cause me pain, but you won't kill me," Izaya says, looking at Shizuo again through half-lidded eyes. With one last burst of strength, Izaya flipped the pair over so that he was pinning Shizuo down. He smiled deviously.

"Looks like the mouse wins this round, Shizu-chan" Izaya whispers into Shizuo's ear, causing Shizuo to curse and involuntarily shiver. Izaya smiled, very pleased with this reaction, and began running his tongue along the shell of Shizuo's ear. Shizuo shivered and tried to knee Izaya again, but Izaya had him pinned down hard. Shizuo was actually amazed Izaya could keep him down. Izaya slipped his jacket off while holding Shizuo's wrists down with one hand, which also amazed Shizuo, and then kissed down Shizuo's jaw line and to the corner of his mouth, stopping there. Shizuo looked up at him, eyes fluttering. Izaya smiled.

"Oh tonight we are going to have so much fun, Shizu-Chan" he says darkly, leaning in and biting Shizuo's neck. Shizuo cried out from surprise and struggled under Izaya's grasp, but to no avail. Izaya gripped his wrists hard and bit the nape of Shizuo's neck, sucking the bite and licking up the excess blood that spilt from the wound. Shizuo bit his lip and tried to hold back all reactions. He hated that Izaya could make him feel like this. He hated that he felt this way about Izaya. He hated that he lo-

'no…don't go there…this isn't anything more than lust' he says in his head, crying out when Izaya bit him again. Izaya paused and smiled down at him.

"You're just so much fun Shizu-chan" he says, nuzzling Shizuo's cheek and then using his free hand to begin unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt. Shizuo's eyes widened and he started to squirm, causing Izaya to frown.

"Ah ah ah Shizu-chan. That's not the way I'm going to have this" he says, tightening his grip even more. Shizuo moaned from the pain and the loss of blood flow to his wrists and hands. Shizuo groaned in discomfort and Izaya just continued on and slid Shizuo's shirt down off his shoulders and admired his beautiful body.

"Oh shizu-chan! Why have you hid your magnificent body from me all this time? I'm insulted!" Izaya says, leaning in and running his tongue along Shizuo's collarbone. Shizuo let out a noise very similar to a whine and bit his lip again.

"Why Izaya? Why me?" he asks softly, covering his eyes with his hair. He couldn't bear to look Izaya in the eyes at the moment. Izaya had teased him earlier and made Shizuo think Izaya was going to kiss him, but no. Izaya looked down at him, then smiled.

"Because like I said earlier Shizu-Chan, you're my favorite, and you're my favorite for a reason" Izaya says, nipping right below Shizuo's navel, causing Shizuo to whine. Izaya smiled and leaned in and kissed Shizuo on the lips as his hands worked their way down to Shizuo's pants, struggling to undo them due to Shizuo's arms wrapping around him and pulling him close very tightly. Izaya smiled and slipped his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, exploring eagerly. Shizuo did the same and their tongues fought for dominance. Shizuo sat up a bit and helped Izaya undo his pants, to which Izaya responded with a grateful nip to the tongue. Shizuo sat up more and placed a hand on Izaya's cheek, pushing Izaya's coat off his shoulders and running his hand up Izaya's shirt. Izaya shivered and smiled into the kiss, hands on Shizuo's. Shizuo massaged Izaya's chest, causing Izaya to purr like a cat and arch his back into Shizuo's touch. Shizuo ran his hands down Izaya's torso and undid his pants, slipping his hand inside and feeling Izaya.

"My my look what we have here" Shizuo says, smiling and running a finger down Izaya's length from tip to base. Izaya let out a shaky moan and wrapped his arms around Shizuo. Shizuo smiled and ran his finger back up and traced the tip, causing Izaya to gasp and let out a breathy moan, digging his nails into Shizuo's shoulder lightly. Shizuo smiled and squeezed gently, causing Izaya to cry out. There was a few more minutes of this teasing and when Shizuo knew Izaya was close, he retrieved his hand from Izaya's pants and pushed Izaya down onto his back. Izaya looked up at him.

"Shizuo…you can't leave me like this in this state…I need my release" he says in a barely audible whisper. Shizuo smiled and leaned in and kissed Izaya, nipping his cheek.

"I won't leave you like this for long" he says softly, holding three fingers up to Izaya's mouth. Izaya instantly understood and began sucking the digits, the pleasure that was still coursing through his veins almost too much. Shizuo pulled his fingers away from Izaya's mouth and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yes Shizu-Chan!" Izaya says, unintentionally a bit harsh. Shizuo smiled and ran a moistened finger up Izaya's thigh and then penetrated him with it. Izaya gasped at the sensation and gripped the sheets lightly.

"I know it's a little uncomfortable, but you'll thank me in the end" Shizuo says, adding another finger in the process, causing Izaya to let out another cry. Shizuo made sure Izaya was all right and not being hurt before adding the third finger and stretching him. Izaya cried out again, arching his back.

"Sh-Shizu-Chan…please…" he says softly, eyes closed, head turned to one side. Shizuo nodded and removed his fingers, spreading Izaya's legs, positioning himself, and penetrating Izaya again. Izaya cried out louder than ever and arched his back hard, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry Izaya, I'll wait until you're ready" Shizuo says, staying still and taking Izaya's hand, stroking it with his thumb as a show of comfort. After a few moments, Izaya nodded, looking up at Shizuo.

"Move."

It wasn't a request. It was an order. Shizuo knew that and nodded back, beginning to thrust in and out of Izaya repeatedly at a slow and gentle pace. Izaya moaned for a bit then wrapped his arms around Shizuo, pulling him in close.

"You know what I want, Shizu-Chan. Give it to me. No holding back" he whispers into Shizuo's ear. Shizuo bit back a moan and nodded, suddenly picking up speed and increasing force. Izaya cried out and dug his nails into Shizuo's back, arching harder and turning his head to the side again. Shizuo moaned as well, the pleasure and the lust getting to him, and once again increased speed and force. Izaya was screaming now. Screaming Shizuo's name. Repeatedly. His nails were so deep in Shizuo's back that they drew blood. Shizuo moaned and continued.

"Sh-shizu…AHHHH! Chan!...I c-can't!...hold b-back anym- AH- more!" Izaya managed to get out shakily. Shizuo nodded.

"Don't hold back anymore Izaya. You asked for your release, and I'm giving it to you" he says, kissing Izaya again as Izaya came hard onto his and Shizuo's stomachs. Shizuo moaned and released moments after Izaya, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Izaya. Both men were panting hard. Izaya turned his head to look at Shizuo.

"So…what does this make us, Shizu-chan?" he asks coyly, a grin on his face.

"Well we're not friends…but I don't hate you…" Shizuo says, putting his arms behind his head.

"Good enough for me, Shizu-Chan" Izaya says, laying his head on Shizuo's chest and closing his eyes. Shizuo's arms found their way around Izaya and soon enough, both men were encompassed in a deep, dreamless slumber.

O

A/N: first ever Shizaya fic. Please tell me what you thought. Rate and Review! No flames plz!


End file.
